bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Personell123/Noob adventure
This is the 1st chapter of the story of a Bee Swarm Simulator noob’s journey. It was a new day on the mountain. The people gathered pollen, bees made honey, and all was well. Then, a brand-new player joined the server. He skipped through the intro thinking that it was going to be TOO easy. “Well, this will be another average simulator game,” he said. It was not. He tried to put the egg in the very middle, but it did not hatch. After thirty minutes of trying, he finally hatched the egg on the very bottom. It was a basic bee. The Noob happily went into the field and collected pollen with his scooper. Then, he walked over to Black Bear, whom he thought was dangerous, but the people came to him frequently. The Noob bravely went up to Black Bear. He started talking to him, and then left. He went into the sunflower field to collect pollen, when he saw another bear, this time it was Mother Bear. “Hmm, if that bear was friendly, then this bear must be friendly too!” Reasoned the Noob He talked with Mother Bear and accepted her quest. He fed his basic bee his treat, and there was a sound. He consulted with Mother Bear, and got rewarded. He also got another quest, which was harder. The Noob also finished Black Bear’s quest, and got another reward. Then, he saw something. It was a royal jelly on top of a mushroom. He quickly got up to the floating mushroom, but fell down. Suddenly, a ladybug came out of the bushes. The Noob froze. What was it going to do? He found out. It attacked him. He ran out screaming. Although the ladybug scared him, he wanted the thing on top of the mushroom. He tried again, this time reaching it. It said that he found a royal jelly. The Noob said out loud,” What is this?” It was in a jar, and the contents were squishy. Then, the Noob spied Brown Bear on a cliff thingy. He ran to the clover field and stopped suddenly. The slingshot said that he had to discover 8 types of bees to use it. Then, he turned around to the royal jelly dispenser. He needed six tickets to use it. The Noob went over to the clover field. This time, however, there was a ladybug AND a rhino beetle, whatever that was. He ran to Brown Bear, talked with him, and found out the use of royal jelly. He also got a quest for a royal jelly and a ticket. He immediately ran to his hive and used the royal jelly. He got...a looker bee! When collecting pollen, it produced something with an eye in it. He collected it and there were weirder numbers that were bigger. He eventually was able to complete another quest. Afterwards, the Noob went over to the shop. Noob Bear was there. He made a purchase of a jar, after spending an hour trying to talk to the Bear. “Alright, let’s see what his thing can do!” Yelled the Noob. The next chapter will be available with the link https://bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Personell123/Noob_adventure_2 Copyright 2018. ©Personell123. All rights reserved. Category:Blog posts